epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BreZ/Lump Memorial Blog
Ladies and Gentleman... It is with deep regret that I have to tell you that Lump has died in the Cameo Hurt/Heal. This is his memorial blog. If anybody has something to say about Lump, you can comment it and I'll do my best to add it in. Baby GG I am sorry I couldnt save you in time, Lump, you adorable fucking dog ;-; http://epicrapbattlesofhistory.wikia.com/wiki/File:Lumpp.png<3 RIP in peace Nikki Lee He will go down in history as one of the most controversial Hurt/Heal characters. Alongside Flo Rida, Kanye West, Sora (from Kingdom of Hearts) and William Henry Harison. I also want to say. I've been around a lot of wieners in my day, but none have touched me quite as deeply as Lump. RIP in peace. I really don't care about Loyg's hurt heal. Lump is the only real wiener of that blog. Tuxedo Lump, you were a good competitor. But yeah, you can't expect to be a leading contestant without others plotting to bring you down. Anyway, you broke and formed friendship throughout your reign. So, yeah. The dog god is dead. Preach '#diditfortheplottwist '#noregrets '#yolo DWAS Kbai. BreZ It is me... The killer. I guess you want an explanation. I couldn't stand to see people hurt Lump any longer. Don't you guys see that by healing him, you only prolonged his agony. I decided to put an end to his pain and suffering. May his soul rest in peace. TKandMit -; My poor dog. GANGSTERS WILL DIE FOR THIS Joeaikman I'm glad I played a part....I was the first to hurt Lump NightFalcon You will be avenged. If only you could outlast the nationality of obese people. ;-; HappySmileyGuy Bitches will die for this act of injustice. And by bitches I don't mean Lump. I'm sorry Lump ;-; I cri evrytime Minipop He was a good dog. ;-; RIP Lump. EpicLlamaSwag NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Teddyfail I helped :) Tovorok Goodbye Lump, I did my best to save you. Reignic Disregard Currency Aquire Females Kill Lump Left 4 Speed Only one dog lives. And that ain't Lump. >:) Andrew Lump you're the best wiener I've ever seen ;-; I keep saving you but I failed ;-; RIP Lump I will remember you BackToTheFuturama Lel SupermanFanatic Lump is dead... No... LET'S PARTY!!! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT! YEAH! Wooo.. What?! DoctorTenGrinch I couldn't save him in time... Lump noooooooo. ;-; Tigerisnormal Fuck Fuck Fuck NO NO NO WHY Whoever was hurting Lump can go fuck th-*explicit* JPhil Ye YTK I can make better art with my Sonic Screwdriver, Lump. R.I.P ;-; ProbablyNoah You bastards. Now how will we make better art? Nail k Coupe Kden WonderPikachu12 It's about time. Icey It is sad indeed. Shark Don't worry, I tried everything in my power to keep you from dying. Four4 This is stupid. Stop worshiping Lump, that joke got old months ago. Kazemon I'd say something indifferent but all the good ones are taken. Killerface oh nu lump u ded new i sad we mus crah new but i haz beter dug su pls fgt ded Bantha Bowl Sheet. Wachowman What the fuck, that's nigga had like 50 hp Man, Lump dying must've been Ruff LakuitaBro I don't care, Lump was STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPUD! Bobdave Lump plz Awesomesix Good...let the butthurt flow through you... Firebrand Now we Waluigi SoccerUSA -silently weeps- Today is a sad day. The ice cream shop ran out of triple chocolate. So I had to settle for, DOUBLE CHOCOLATE! -breaks out into hard tears- Batman3095 Lump was a great dog. He always enjoyed being a wiener and a dog and a wiener dog. No one can compare to what he's done. WHY! WHY! WHY DID HE HAVE TO GO! Well.....*falls on the ground weeping like a little girl* I'LL MISS YOU LUMP WHAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH!!!!!!!!!! *Stops crying then dies. Double funeral bich* TheSteelerNation2 We like Kurt better anyways Deuce20 Who died? Silent Mocker Sorry I am nearly a year late for this Lump you were a friend in a time if need you always knew what to say to put a smile on our faces. It made me so sad when I learned you were going to die soon though it all you were oppuntist and full of hope dispute knowing the fate you would be dealt with. Rest in peace sweet Angel. Lump 2013 -2014 Notecat lmao. cats are better anyway >:3 GravityMan Lump, you loved watching old men play with their brushsticks You are a role model to me :) Keep up da style up in doggy heaven Category:Blog posts